I though I said!
by NekoNekoNe
Summary: "Ju-just this once, bastard. And no-not to hard either! I still h-have work to go to!" Antonio lifted Lovino up and threw him on the bed behind them. "No promises." Tomato Snowman Sequel! Implied sex and review!


_**5 years later!~**_

"Alright bastard, give me them." Lovino Vargas stood outside of the bathroom he shared with his boyfriend/roommate, Antonio Carriedo. Said person looked Lovino up and down before answering, "Why Lovi, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You snuck in the bathroom-the door was locked bastard, how the hell? I heard you're '_fusosososo_' -creepy ass laugh there too bastard, and everything! Now I demand my damn pants back!"

"My laugh is not creepy! And that wasn't even my laugh!" Lovino shot him a look from the doorway. "My pants, bastard."

"These?" Antonio held up a pair of black jeans.

"Yes!"

"I'll think about it..." He set them back on the bed.

"What the fuck? Think about it? Bitch, they're my pants to begin with; better give me the pants before I shove this towel down you're fucking throat." Lovino lifted his towel from his waist and waved it in the air threaten.

Antonio blushed and looked down then smirked. "Well Lovi, if you wanted to have sex, all you have to do was say so."

"What the fuck are you talking about bastard?" Antonio pointed down to Lovino's nether regions and got up from his position on the bed. Lovino looked down and blushed a dark red before stepping back. "Stay back bastard! I have a towel! I'll shove it down your throat! I'm not afraid to do it, d-damn it!" He waved it again before stepping back again.

Antonio thought before chuckling at the double meaning. He took a few steps towards Lovino before pressing him against a wall and trapping him in by using his arms.

He leaned in and whispered in Lovino's ear, "I'd rather shove something _else_ down my throat."

"Wh-what the-! How the-! Don't use -" Antonio cut him off by kissing him on the lips, hard. Due to speaking just now, Lovino's mouth was wide open, giving Antonio the option of shoving his tongue in or not. Which he _did_, of course.

Lovino tried to use his tongue to push Antonio's out, but since tongues are wet, their tongues intertwined and whatnot. He put his hands on Antonio's chest trying to push him away, but that also failed and he ended up clutching the shirt Antonio was wearing in his fist.

Antonio grinds their hips together, causing friction between his clothed member and Lovino's bare one. They both moaned into the kiss at the feeling.

Antonio broke away, while a trail of saliva trailed down the corner of Lovino's mouth.

"Ju-just this once, bastard. And no-not to hard either! I still h-have work to go to!"

Antonio lifted Lovino up and threw him on the bed behind them.

"No promises."

_**-Some sexy time later-**_

"Bastard!" Lovino lay on his stomach clutching his pillow in pain. "My ass hurts like a bitch! I said thought I said not to go to hard!"

Antonio sat up and looked over at Lovino in apology. "Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to-" Lovino snorted. "But well...I don't how to say it without bragging..."

"You're a fucking animal in bed! Ugh! Call in sick for me; I'm not going to work. Feliciano can use more work anyway..." He trailed off and looked out the window he could see.

"Want some ice, Lovi?"

"...Yeah I want some ice..."

"How about breakfast in bed?"

"Hell yeah I want breakfast in bed!"

Antonio chuckled before getting up and walking towards the door, "anything else?"

"...A tomato?" Lovino looked up at Antonio.

"Just one?"

"Three please..." He blushed and looked away, towards the ground.

"You're so cute when your ass hurts!~" Antonio left before anything could be thrown at him. 

_**Line break**_

**A/N: ****Hello my lovelies****! I…wanna be called Beatrice from now on [It's my name **dans mon français **class{reconized it from Umineko}]…but I won't change my Username, kay ? **

**Ugh…I hope you guys like this, I know it's short (I tried ok?), but deal with it for now? 'Kay thanks!~ ….My first lime, I'm so proud ! I hope you guys are too…. Oh and this is like…a present for you guys…for everyone who alerted me? Yes, you! Oh and before I forget, I take requests! I'm not very good with chapters stories since I'll get off plot…and then it'll just turn into crack…**

**See that little button down there? The purple/blue one? Yeah, that one…clicks it and leaves me a message!~ **

**A/N2: Oh and before I forget, I take requests! I'm not very good with chapter stories since I'll get off plot…and then it'll just turn into crack…**


End file.
